The present invention relates to a frame structure for an in line roller skate, and more particularly to such a frame structure which includes two detachable side wings adapted for performing stunt skating.
Conventional roller skates are commonly comprised of a sole plate equipped with two pairs of wheels for skating. Nowadays, in line roller skates have become more and more popularly accepted for the advantage of being practical for performing stunt skating to jump over obstacles, to skate on stairs, a round rod or wall edge, etc. A regular in line roller skate is generally comprised of a sole plate, a boot mounted on the sole plate at the top, and a row of rollers mounted on the sole plate at the bottom. Because the contact area between the sole plate and the boot is narrow, it is difficult to perform stunt skating. Furthermore, because the boot is made from plastic, it tends to be damaged when rubbed against an object during stunt skating. If the boot is damaged or the sole plate wears, the roller skate becomes useless.